Rika Furude
Rika Furude wird in der ersten Staffel von "''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni''" als Nebencharakter dargestellt doch entpuppt sich als die Hauptperson der Serie. Zudem ist sie eine der jüngsten in der Serie. Sie besucht die Hinamizawa Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht zusammen in der Klasse mit ihren Freunden Satoko Houjou, Keiichi Maebara, Mion und Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu (damals Satoshi) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, dieser täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Sie und Satoko, die seit Anfang der Serie ihre beste Freundin ist, sind zwei der jüngsten Charaktere in der Serie. Rika Furude ist die Tochter des Shinto-Priester in Hinamizawa. Trotz ihrer jungen Jahre ist sie ein Nachkömmling von einer der drei großen Herrscherfamilien, Furude. Aus ihrer Familie stammen traditionell die Priester für den Schrein der lokalen Gottheit. Rika genießt eine Ausbildung als Priesterin Oyashiro-Sama. Manchmal bezeichnen sogar Charaktere sie als "Oyashiro-Samas Reinkarnation. Jährlich am Watanagashi Festival übernimmt sie demnach die Rolle der Schreinpriesterin. Die Tatsache, dass sie als offizielle Nachfolgerin der Schreinwächter angesehen wird, ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass ihre Eltern bereits verstorben sind und ihr als Letzte ihrer Blutlinie diese Pflichten damit automatisch zufallen. Zudem ist Rika die Königin und der Ursprung des Hinamizawa-Syndroms, weshalb sie selbst nie ausrastet. Sie ist die einzige Person, die in der Lage ist, Hanyuu Furude zusehen, da diese seit Rikas Geburt an ihrer Seite ist. Doch im Inneren tragen die beide ein Geheimnis.. Schicksal Am oder etwas später nach dem Watanagashi Festival (meistens am 31. Juni) starb Rika. Hanyuu war so verletzt, dass sie ihre Kräfte benutzte, um Rika in einer "neuen Welt" hinzu Teleportieren. Doch sie schaffte es nie, gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen, deshalb starb sie jedes Mal (am 31. Juni) Nachdem Rika immer wiedergeboren wurde, war sie vom Sterben sehr frustriert. Sie wurde jedes Mal durch Hilfe Hanyuus, in einem anderen Hinamizawa geboren (dies erklärt auch warum alle das selbe erleben und sich nicht erinnern können). Rika ist eine der Hauptgründe den 31. Juni 1983 zu wiederholen / "überleben", um die früheren Ereignisse des letzten Juni 1983 zu ändern, damit ihre Freunde weiterhin glücklich leben können. Sie selbst schätzt, dass sie schon 100 Jahre gelebt hatte. Schon bald gab Rika die Hoffung zu überleben auf, bis dann Keiichi sich an einigen Dingen, der vorherigen Welten, erinnern konnte. Zum Beispiel als er Mion und Rena umbrachte. Mit der Hilfe von ihm, Hanyuu (die nach 100 von Jahren wiedergeboren wurde) und anderen Freunden konnte sie in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Nako Koro ni Kai" überleben, indem sie alle an sich glaubten und zusammen arbeiteten. Charakter thumb|240pxRika scheint für ihr Alter ein sehr kluges Kind zu sein. Sie ist in der Lage ihren Tod im Juni 1983, sowohl auch den Tod anderer vorherzusagen. Da Rika eine der kindlichsten in dem Club von Sonozaki Mion ist, versetzt sie Rena mit ihren niedlichen Ausdrücken in Verzückung. Zu diesen "Ausdrücken", die sie verwendet gehört, "Nipaa", "Mii", "Nano desu" (das ist so) oder "patchi patchi" - "clap, clap, clap" während sie applaudiert. Zudem drückt sie sich anderst als andere aus, zum Beispiel zu "Die Katze" sagt sie "Die Katze nya nya". Dies ist Rikas niedliche Seite, die Rena liebt. Doch sobald es um ernste Themen geht verschwindet Rika's Niedlichkeit. Sie wechselt von "boku" auf "watashi". In diesen "watashi Modus" wendet sich ihre Stimme, die sich zunächst wie ein Kind anhört, auf eine dann plötzlich sinkenden Stimme einer erwachsenen Frau. Dies ist dann wahrscheinlich ihre wahre Persönlichkeit, die sie vor ihren Freunden, um sie nicht abzuschrecken, geheim hält. Rikas zweiter Charakter Song (SAGA: Rinne Nr. Hate Ni~) wird fast ausschließlich mit ihrer wahren Persönlichkeit gesungen. Sehr bemerkenswert ist das "Frederica Bernkastel", aus Umineko na Naku Koro ni, fast wie Rika aussieht und fast genau so wie sie klingt. In Himatsubushi-hen sieht man das erstemal ihre wahre Persönlichkeit, als sie Mamoru Akasaka den Tod ihrer Frau und von sich selbst vorhersagte. Sie warnte ihn und sagte er solle zurück zu ihr, in seiner Heimatstadt gehen, denn ansonsten würde etwas sehr schreckliches passieren. Nachdem sie das sagte wurde sie ohnmächtig. Es scheint so als hätte sie schon über Hunderte von Jahren wieder geboren werden müssen. Deshalb ist dadurch ihre wahre Persönlichkeit in vielen Fällen schlauer als andere und zeigt sich einige male gelangweilt jedoch auch sehr abgenutzt, da sie schon alles miterlebt hatte, zum Beispiel bei Mions Club Spiele, dort verlor sie nach einiger Zeit das Interesse, da sie schon wusste wie es ausgehen würde. Rika ist allerdings auch sehr Zielstrebig, obwohl sie sich dem Schicksal ergeben wollte. Rikas wahre Persönlichkeit ist manchmal sehr unhöflich zu den Menschen. Als Rika in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei erfuhr, dass ihre Mutter das Fragment in sich trägt, war sie sogar bereit ihre Mutter umzubringen. Jedoch weil sie das Thema "Eltern" schon abgeschlossen hatte, da sie jedes Mal, in jeder neuen Welt, starben und sie ihre Tochter, Rika, nicht glaubten zu sterben. Irgendwann nach ungefähr 20 Welten gab Rika die Hoffnung auf und fand sich damit ab, dass ihre Eltern nicht leben "können". Jedoch als sie bereit war ihre Mutter umzubringen, könnte man meinen, das die "Niedliche Seite" Rikas dagegen sprach. Aussehen Rika ist ungefähr 11 - 12 Jahre alt und mit einer der thumb|230pxkleinsten der Hauptfiguren. Sie hat lange blaue Haare in einem Hime Schnitt (Der Hime-Schnitt ist eine elegante Frisur für glatte Haare) passend zum Image als "Miko". Sie hat große lila farbende Augen. An Schultagen, trägt Rika ein weißes Kurzarm Shirt mit einer rosa Schleife, einen dunkelblauen Rock, Hosenträgern, weiße Socken und braun,-rote Schuhe. An freien Tagen, trägt sie meistens ein grünes Sommerkleid, mit einer weißen Schleife und weiße Sandalen. Während des Watanagashi Festival, trägt sie eine traditionelle Miko Uniform, komplett mit einer kunstvollen Hacke mit Quasten gekrönt. Badekleidung: thumb|230px Keiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel", dass Rikas Figur immer noch die eines Kindes wäre, aber er musste sie dabei rühmen einen Bikini zu tragen. Er fände die Bänder ihres Badeanzugs am wichtigsten. Jeder Mann würde behutsam an ihnen ziehen wollen. Zitat *"Wenn du vorhast, deine Foltershow an mir durchzuziehen, entschuldige, aber da verlasse ich vorher lieber die Bühne." *"Nipah!" *"Mii ~ ''" *"... Nano-desu!" *"''Ich will nach Juni 1983 weiter leben und dann werde ich viel größer und meine Brüste werden auch wachsen. Ich werde nicht, für den Rest meines Lebens, in einem Kinder Körper bleiben!" *"Gut. Ich werde ein Spiel mit diesem endlosen Juni spielen." *"Ich werde mit dir spielen. Komm her, Hackbeil-Mädchen!" Minagoroshi-hen / Matsuribayashi-hen Als Tochter des Furude Clans galt Rika als "Königin Carrier" zu werden. Frühe Theorien über das Hinamizawa Syndrom besagten, dass die Königin Carrier, Rika, ein notwendiger Teil für das Überleben des gesamten Dorfes ist. Denn ohne sie würden alle Dorfbewohner innerhalb von 48 Stunden verrückt werden. Diese Theorie wurde später in Meakashi-hen als unwahr bewiesen, denn als Shion Rika umbrachte, wurden die Dorfbewohner nicht verrückt, außer Shion die dann noch weitere ihrer Freunde umbrachte. Sehr viele Dorfbewohner haben eine Menge Respekt vor Rikas, unbewusste Anerkennung, ihrer Rolle als Königin Carrier zu werden. Wie genau der Status der Transporteur Queen nach unten übergeben ist, ist unklar, obwohl die Forschung des Syndroms gezeigt hatten, dass es Hinweise auf dem Träger von Rika gibt. Wegen dieses Erbe jedoch, verfolgt Miyo sie als Forschungsgegenstand. Rikas Eltern weigerten sich zu erlauben, dass Rika auf diese Weise verwendet wird. Um Großvaters Theorien ihren Geldgebern zu beweisen, entscheidet Takano, dass nach Jahren der Beobachtung, sie die Königin Carrier, Rika auch töten muss. Rikas Tod ist der Drehpunkt für die einzelnen Szenarien. Wenn sie stirb wird das gesamte Dorf ausgelöscht. Takanos Großvater sah dies vorher. Familie thumb|230px|Rika und ihre MutterRikas Eltern (die Namen sind unbekannt) sind beide gestorben. Ihr Vater war ein Shinto-Priester und ihre Mutter die Reinkarnation Oyashiro-Samas, die achte Generation. Als sie dann starb wurde es Rika, die neunte Generation. Ihr Vater starb am Watanagashi Festival und ihre Mutter kurze Zeit darauf. Nach Angaben brachte sich ihre Mutter selbst um, indem sie sich in einem Sumpf warf und ihr Vater starb an einer mysteriösen Krankheit. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen, das in manchen Szenen gezeigt wurde, war recht gut. Allerdings in "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei" als Rikas Eltern noch am Leben waren, war Rika bereit dafür ihre eigene Mutter umzubringen, da sie das Fragment in sich trug (Dieses Rika verhilft in ihrer normalen Welt zu gelangen). Jedoch war sie nur dazu bereit weil sie das Thema "Eltern" schon abgeschlossen hatte, da sie jedes Mal, in jeder neuen Welt, starben und sie ihre Tochter, Rika, nicht glaubten zu sterben. Irgendwann nach ungefähr 20-30 Welten gab Rika die Hoffnung auf und fand sich damit ab, dass ihre Eltern nicht leben "können". Nachdem sie starben lebte sie dann mit ihrer besten Freundin, Satoko, in einem nicht sehr großem Haus.﻿ Beziehungen Hanyuu Furude: Hanyuu Furude ist seit Rikas Geburt stets an ihrer Seite sie sieht sie sogar schon als eigenes Kind an. Erst in der zweiten Staffel kommt sie vor, in dieser wird sie als Geist gezeigt. Rika und Hanyuus Sinne sind verbunden, das heißt, wenn Rika etwas isst oder trinkt, isst oder trinkt sie dieses auch, zur gleichen Zeit. Manchmal als Strafe isst oder trinkt Rika etwas dass Hanyuu nicht mag, zum Beispiel Curry, Senf oder Wein. Später dann nach Hunderten von Jahren, in denen Rika immer wieder geboren wurde, ging Hanyuu auch zur Hinamizawa Schule. Der Grund warum Rika schon über Hunderte Jahre gelebt hatte, liegt an Hanyuu. Denn am oder etwas später am Watanagashi Festival (meistens am 31. Juni) starb Rika. Wenn Rika die Königin Carrier stirbt, wird das gesamte Dorf von innerhalb 48 Stunden verrückt. Hanyuu war so verletzt, dass sie ihre Kräfte benutzte, um Rika in einer "neuen Welt" hinzu Teleportieren. Doch sie schaffte es nie, gegen das Schicksal anzukämpfen, deshalb starb sie jedes mal. Nachdem Rika immer wiedergeboren wurde, war sie vom Sterben sehr frustriert. Sie wurde jedes mal durch Hilfe Hanyuus, in einem anderen Hinamizawa geboren. Rika ist eine der Hauptgründe den Juni 1983 zu wiederholen / "überleben", damit ihre Freunde weiterhin glücklich leben können. Sie selbst schätzt, dass sie schon über 100 von Jahren gelebt hatte. Schon bald gab Rika die Hoffung zu überleben auf, bis dann Keiichi sich an einigen Dingen, der vorherigen Welten, erinnern konnte. Zum Beispiel als er Mion und Rena umbrachte. Mit der Hilfe von ihm, Hanyuu (die nach 100 von Jahren wiedergeboren wurde) und anderen Freunden konnte sie in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Nako Koro ni Kai" überleben, indem sie alle an sich glaubten und zusammen arbeiteten. Satoko Houjou: thumb|230pxSeit Anfang der Serie ist Rika Furude am besten mit Satoko Houjou befreundet. Sie gehen nicht nur in die selbe Klasse sondern wohnen auch zusammen, da beide ihre Eltern, am Watanagashi Festival, verloren. Satoko ist die einzige, die sagen kann, wann Rika verärgert ist oder bedrückt ist, sowie die einzige, die sich nicht von ihren süßen Ausrücke, die sie oft benutzt, täuschen lässt. Wie alle ihre Freunde, versucht Rika Satoko zu schützen, weil sie die Schmerz, die sie durchgemacht hatte, kennt. Zudem ist Rika die einzige, neben Dr. Irie und Takano Miyo, die weiß, dass Satoko regelmäßige Aufnahmen benötigt, so dass sie nicht auf dem Hinamizawa Syndrom zurückfällt. Alle anderen (einschließlich Satoko) denken, dass sie unter experimentellen Medikamenten steht. Trotz ihrer engen Bindung in Staffel 1 und 2, ändert es sich in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Denn in diesem "Traum", den Hanyuu erschaffen hatte, konnten Rika und Satoko sich nicht leiden. Rika verprügelte sie sogar mit einem Stuhl. Jedoch könnte es wie in diesem Traum werden, wenn Satoko und Rika ihre Eltern noch hätten und nicht zusammen wohnten. Keiichi Maebara: Keiichi Maebara und Rika sind sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Sie scheint nicht in ihn verliebt zu sein, obwohl es ihr nicht gefallen hatte als Rena ihre Gefühle gegenüber Keiichi gestand. Rika hat eine Menge Respekt vor ihm, allerdings ärgert sie ihn immer, während der Club Aktivitäten. Rika hält ihn für die einzige Hoffnung ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, und ist oft über seine Handlungen überrascht. Keiichi war der erste der sich an den vorherigen Welten erinnert hatte zum Beispiel als er Rena und Mion umbrachte. Dies mag einer der Gründe sein, dass Rika versucht Keiichi zu schützen. Rena Ryuugu: thumb|210px|Rena im "Kawaii Modus".Rena Ryuugu ist seit beginn der Serie sehr gut mit Rika befreundet. Da Rika eine der kindlichsten in dem Club von Sonozaki Mion ist, versetzt sie Rena mit ihren niedlichen Ausdrücken in Verzückung. Oft findet Rena sie niedlich wenn sie Straf Spiel Outfits trägt und will sie "mit nach Hause nehmen." Rika mag Renas freundliche und unschuldige Persönlichkeit und versucht, sie vor einem Rückfall des Hinamizawa Syndroms zu schützen. Zudem sind Rena und Rika einer der wenigsten, die sich streiten. Trivia *Von allen Charakteren, ist Rika am meisten gestorben. *Rika ist die einzige (von all ihren Freunden) die noch nie Überlebte. Jedoch schaffte sie es am Ende der 2. Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai", mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde, gegen das Schicksal zu kämpfen. *Rika hat zwei Persönlichkeiten. *Sie kann das Schicksal anderer sowohl auch ihres vorhersehen. *Rika Furude ähnelt Frederica Bernkastel aus Umineko no Naku Koro ni. *Sie ist eine der wichtigsten Hauptcharaktere. Live Action Aika spielt in der Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Live-Action-Film-Serie Rika Furude. thumb|Aika als Rika. ﻿ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter